


Barbra Walter's Most Fascinating People of 2013

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF, mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	Barbra Walter's Most Fascinating People of 2013

**_Setting: Four Seasons Hotel in London_ **

James tried his best to sit still. He was always a bit jittery; even as a child. The make-up artist patted his face with a small sponge, applying a very thin layer of make-up. James knew he woke up a bit ruddy in the face this morning. James frowned, “Are my freckles unwilling to disappear?"

The slim bearded guy smiled. “Now why would I want to cover those cute freckles Mr. McAvoy?" 

“No flirting with my husband over there…” the Irish accent spoke with a hint of amusement.

"I will try my best Mr. Fassbender." the make-up artist said and winked at James. James giggled.

When make-up was finished, James turned to look at Michael. "Are you going to keep the hat on during the interview?"  

“Yes…” Michael said firmly.

“You really have a bad case of bed hair this morning don’t you?” James asked and staring at the small bit of hair that was peeking from under Michael’s hat.

“It’s a mess.” Michael said tipping the hat a bit toward the back. He looked around the suite of their hotel room. The crew was busy adjusting lights and cameras. “I don't know about you; but I'm starving now."

James moved closer to Michael. "WE gave up breakfast for sex this morning. Not a very wise thing for us to do darling. I barely had time to get two cold forkfuls of scrambled eggs in my mouth. So yes, I'm starving too. I think after the interview; we head out to that pub that makes our favorite chips and fish? I'm also dying for a pint. I've had too much tea already. " James looked over at the his third cup of tea that was getting cold on the small table beside him.  

“I just know that my nerves are starting to kick in. It was nice to do this interview in London and not have to fly to America. And you seem very calm, why? Aren't you nervous about being a part of this damn list? Not to mention an interview with Barbra Walters? She bloody interviews Presidents and Prime Ministers!" Michael was itching for a cigarette. He looked at his watch. He definitely needed a fag and a pint soon.

Before James could answer - they were approached by someone that started to place microphones over their heads. Barbra's assistant told them they were about to start in about two minutes.

_Intro Story: Let's face it; you two are great actors._

Michael and James both stood up when Ms. Walters appeared. 

She smiled and reached out to greet them. Michael and James each gave Barbra a kiss on the cheek.

Barbara grinned. “I have to admit; after all these years, I feel my career gets better with time. How many women my age can boast about being kissed on the cheek by two of the world's most beautiful men?"

Michael pointed at James, "No way - he's the pretty one. I smoke too much and have too many wrinkles."

James tenderly slapped Michael on the arm, "Me...? You are a six-feet of ginger sexiness. So stop that modesty."

Barbra laughed with them, "So, are you boys all right? You two are professional actors - you're used to the cameras right? But before we start, do you need anything? We will take a break after the first segment; so don't worry either."  

James and Michael looked at each other. James spoke up, “No, I think we are all right. Let’s just do it.” 

“Fantastic…” Barbara said and sat down on the couch. She looked over to her long-time producer and waited for her cue. 

3…2…1…

“Good evening, I’m Barbara Walters. We end my list of the most Fascinating People of 2013 with a love story. With the Oscars just a few weeks away, I thought that this couple represented that part of the Hollywood fairytale many of us dream about. And like many people; their history making is unintentional. Their standing ovation during the BAFTA Awards three days ago was the longest in that show's history. With none other than their peer and close friend, Benedict Cumberbatch taking the moment to celebrate their film and personal success. Their names: James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender. Names that are synonymous with Tumblr fan pages and film excellence. Let's begin with James McAvoy. "

_**James McAvoy as Robbie (Atonement)** _

_**** _

"The Scottish heartthrob with the most amazing blue eyes. And let's face it - most movie goers fell in love with James the moment we saw him in the Joe Wright masterpiece called, "Atonement". That movie led to James winning in 2006, his first BAFTA - The Rising Star Award. And boy were they right on the mark. In 2007, he would win the Scotland BAFTA award for best actor in the gripping movie The Last King of Scotland. The movie would continue its success when Forrest Whitaker wins the Academy Award for Best Actor. James movie success would continue and then in 2013 something in James' snaps. He decides after a rousing drunken New Year's Eve party with finance, Michael Fassbender that he will no longer be "Mr. Nice Guy". If Michael could play a bad guy - then so could he. And so James McAvoy would play a role that even his most die-hard fans were unsure the mild mannered loving young actor would pull it off. This was the character of Bruce Robertson. A vile and corrupt Scottish police officer who spends his days in drugs and madness. To the surprise of not just his fans but of most every critic; James' acting was flawless. Filth became a box-office success for James Baird (director). And for James McAvoy, he has won The British Independent Film Awards, the London Critics Circle Film Awards and with many more heading his way. Good evening James."

"Hello..." James nodded and smiled.

 

 "But that is only one half of his amazing duo. The other actor in question rises from the green hills of Ireland but with a fatherly dash of German too. His name is Michael Fassbender."

_**Michael Fassbender in 12 Years A Slave** _

_**** _

This famous handsome ginger skyrocketed into fame just a few years ago. In 2009, Michael won the London Critics Circle Film award for his powerful performance in Steve McQueen's Hunger. The movie Hunger would win critical acclaim for the telling of life in the Maze Prison, Northern Ireland . And the events surrounding the 1981 IRA Hunger Strike, led by Bobby Sands, with Michael playing Bobby. Just like Bobby, Michael would transform his own body and mind to the uttermost limit. The following year, Michael's selection of small independent films would continue his acting success. In 2010, for his supporting role in a little film called, "Fish Tank", Michael would once again win the London Critics Circle Film Award. And from that moment on, Michael's performances couldn't be missed. He eventually gets spotted by Oscar winning writer, Quentin Tarantino and is given a part in the highly successful movie, Inglorious Basterds. But in 2011, you would see a whole lot more of Michael Fassbender. Once again he reunited with director Steve McQueen. This time the movie is called, "Shame". In the United States, the movie will receive an NC-17 rating for the explicit sexual content. Michael will play Brandon, a 30 something man living in New York who is suffering from possibly a very traumatizing past, a suicidal sister and a sex addiction. The movie is a hit with fans and critics. And Michael would become an A-List star in America now. Although, the movie is snubbed by the Oscars, it will win over 27 film awards world-wide. As for Michael, as of January 2014 - he have 39 awards on his shelf. And on March 2, 2014, with over 3 billion people worldwide tuning in, the world will see if Michael Fassbender will take home his 40th acting award, the Oscar. He is nominated this year for his role as the slave owner, Edward Epps in Steve McQueen's haunting drama, 12 Years A Slave. The movie and it's director are also nominated. This year both men play characters that no one would ever want to bring home to their mothers. But that is on film. Real life is another story. In real life you would never meet two of the most loving, gentle men in your life. Michael and James have garnered the reputation among their peers as, _'the good guys'._ So tonight we don't just discuss their career success. Tonight James and Michael have decided to talk about their personal success. In 2009, they were chosen to play two of comic book's most famous couple: Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. Many of you know these men as Professor X and Magneto. It was during the filming of this blockbuster hit that Michael and James met and subsequently fell in love. Last year in 2013, the pair married in a small private ceremony in James' hometown of Glasgow, Scotland. It is their amazing films and their beautiful romance that earned them their spot on my list of the Most Fascinating People of 2013. It is with great pleasure and honor that I have sitting in front of me, Mr. James McAvoy and his spouse, Mr. Michael Fassbender. Or should I say, Mr. Michael Fassbender and his spouse, Mr. James McAvoy?"

James and Michael both smiled and laughed. They shook their heads. James reached over to hold Michael's hand. "Please, first of all, we are both honored and humbled to be on this list. As for what to call us; both is all right by us...we don't care as long as everyone does understand that we are legally married. This isn't a civil union or a domestic partnership. We were married not only with a civil legal document; but we made our commitment in front of God too; in the wonderful and beautiful little church called St. Andrews in Glasgow."

"I have a question. Did you really count all of my awards? I think that number seems a bit high." Michael laughed.

Barbra looked down at his notes, "It says right here, you have won 39 acting awards. If you win the Oscar, it will be lucky number 40."

Michael shook his head. "I know this is very cliché but I'm just really honored to be nominated for the Academy. I don't think I'm going to win although James keeps disagreeing with me. I think this is Leo's year. Wolf of Wall Street was amazing movie and Leo was incredible in it. James and I really liked that film."

"Where do you and James keep all of your awards? I'm assuming you both need a small house just for them."

James spoke up first, "Well I do let my grandparents keep some of them. Their support is what helped me grow up to be comfortable with myself. I think they have my BAFTA award. They will be watching this interview when it is televised, so I want to give them a wave." James waves and smiles at the camera.

Michael waves too, "Well, if you're going to do that, I will wave to my folks too. And just like James, I know I gave my mum a few of my awards to keep at their place. They might have one behind the bar at the restaurant they own in Killarny."

"Well when we come back from a small break, I want to discuss 2013. Especially the movies Shame, Filth and of course X-Men First Class as well as the upcoming Days of Future Past. I hope you boys are ready to reveal a spoiler or two? Barbara looked at them both.

"Oh, I don't know about that - I think Bryan would put a hit on us if we do." Michael laughed and looked over at James, "What do you think?"

James bit lip (a habit) and smiled, "I think we might have a little something we can tell Barbara. We did bring pictures too."

"Excellent, we will be right back with Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy."


End file.
